


The Truth Untold

by nepitunes



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Character Development, Eventual Sex, F/M, Platonic Relationships, Romance, Slow Build, Slow Burn, btw since this is apex this WILL contain blood and death and stuff lol, just warning u boo, mirwraith
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 02:08:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18400988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nepitunes/pseuds/nepitunes
Summary: Wraith is driven with determination to find out who she once was, clues towards the truth are enough to get her to sign up and participate in the blood sport, yet she finds herself at a disadvantage. Disagreements with Jump Masters, lack of co-ordination and needless deaths are a common occurrence with randomly selected squad members - this proves to be a hindrance to her mission.However, to her surprise, she lands upon certain squadmates that extend a helping hand to her.---This fic will have multiple chapters since it will be a slow development focusing heavily on Wraith/Mirage. Heads up, there will be hints of Octane/Lifeline. The rest of the interactions are wholesome friendships or just straight up bitch fights.





	1. Randomly Selected

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever publicised fanfic, ahhh! It took me years of getting over the anxiety to do this, please go easy on me. ;_; 
> 
> I am currently on a writing spree so expect multiple chapters over the next few days, however, once I am fully into this I will come up with a (perhaps monthly) schedule in order to keep updates consistent. 
> 
> I work full-time steadily so I am available weekends and evenings throughout the week, worry not my friends, I solemnly swear to keep you well fed.

_Round 6._

To the average person, one minute was a gift taken for granted, a construct that would go unnoticed as they carried on with their lives - ignorant people usually lived in bliss, tending to their families and earning a living through ethical means. 

As a competitor of the Apex Games, one minute was painstakingly slow, especially with the adrenaline rush coursing through your veins that caused your fingers around the trigger to twitch, eyes darting around the arena for any signs of life. 

Time certainly slowed down when you were squaring up to death and taking a stand.

A lot could happen within one minute; thermite explosion, triggered gas traps, using up the last bullet to knock down a foe, albeit falling short against two other enemy squad members advancing in on you. Most importantly - the most pitiful of all - witnessing the fall of your teammates, being shot down and pistol-whipped before they could even think about crying out for their mothers.

Wraith had seen it all ever since she joined the new season as a lone wolf. She witnessed randomly-picked egotistical and rather sociopathic teammates go into the fight, bearing their teeth, only to be brutally gunned down and sent to their makers. Some past teammates bravely faced death with honour, some screamed and begged for mercy - even going as far as to ask for a quick death. 

Her current teammates were no different from the last ones, albeit they were refreshingly co-operative and willing to be patient. They were reasonable, dare she admit it, they started to earn her respect. However, she remained tight-lipped on her reasons for joining the games when prompted, choosing to be fully focused on the objective at large. Wraith knew that lowering her guard for small talk could get her killed, but before she could even make the comment, the ominous void dragged her into a limited interdimensional feeling of security - removing her from the destination of interest, the bunker that may hold clues.

The voices saved her briefly, warning her that overestimating the cover provided from the shacks in The Cascades was dangerous, as a result, Wraith was separated from the other two squad members. Did they survive the incoming grenade?

Peeking out from behind an overturned vehicle, she could see her squadmates in a sorry state; the feisty man that wanted to go home after the games to tell his son that he was the Champion lay dead in the water, stripped of his equipment and armour, while the young woman - not much older than her - pathetically crawled behind a bush, clutching at her bleeding waist.

Death was temporary in the ring, but the pain was not. The fear and horror was real.

She did not know her teammates personally, nor what impact their losses would make to the audience watching, but the IMC Detention Facility did not remove her humanity. She had morals and knew that she had to save them somehow.

Wraith bit her lip in frustration knowing that the enemies held the upper-hand and the Kraber against her, locking and loading her Spitfire, while thinking up a plan to end the predicament. Her arm throbbed in sheer agony at the previous use of void jumping, as a result, she could not promise that her ultimate would be activated in time to allow her bleeding teammate to escape while she grabbed the banner from the other member. 

It was hard to admit that she had failed her mission once again in the games. The match had to come to its conclusion and the incoming ring forced her to make a decision. 

“Recharging shields,” she whispered into the comm, not that she expected her downed teammate to particularly care about that over her wounds. 

Wraith was prepared to wing it against the inevitable, gritting her teeth in homicidal rage and determination, rising from her cover and firing at the enemies with a frantic charge towards the battle. 

Miraculously, she had shot down one enemy in the nick of time, one that had cruelly chosen to taunt the injured woman before finishing her off. In her peripherals, she could see her face twist in disgust as blood from the now-mangled body splattered all over her, while shards from their deluxe armour scattered around her feet hazardously. A second foe took a chance at their luck by advancing in on her with a fully-equipped Peacekeeper, yet Wraith dodged the blasts with the help of the voices.

_‘You’re being aimed at.’_  
_‘Grenade.’_  
_‘To the left.’_  
_'Shoot.'_  
_‘Phase.’_

They instructed her every move as the battle raged on, before the enemy had a chance to reload, she afforded one last void jump and she took it. Positioning herself right behind him, she phased back into reality and landed a skull-cracking roundhouse kick. Before the enemy could even think about getting up to retaliate, she tore open a hole in the fabric of time and space and launched him into it, all at the expense of her mentality and strength. 

She crumbled under the pain of using her powers too much during the games, clutching her arm screaming as she tried to regain her composure, though the migraine and intense nosebleed were not as overbearing as the weight of the thousand voices within her head warning her of what would happen next. 

The tablet strapped to her wrist flashed red, then green. She did not even need to check it in order to understand what had happened. The young woman on her team had been murdered, a rapid bullet tore into her chest and finished her off. 

Wraith was alone in the ring once again. 

The voices shrieked orders at her to move, phase, attack; she could hardly focus on it anymore, her deteriorating mental health caused her unspeakable pain and nausea.

She will be thankful for one thing, her downfall was quick and painless. 

A man donning a gas mask and bio-hazard attire had approached her from behind, wishing to see for himself up-close the glory of watching her die by his bloodied hands, aiming the scavenged Kraber at her head before tutting in a mocking manner.

All it took was one pull of the trigger. 

_“We have our new Apex Champion!”_


	2. Newfound Bond & Bandages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wraith meets a new ally and gains intel on a certain Apex Legends participant.

Coming back to consciousness in her current state was like déjà vu, all over again. It was never a good sign in her books; her vision was white, her head was fuzzy, all she could remember was the cocking sound of a gun and then a sharp pain tearing through the back of her head. The confusion lasted no longer than a moment, she knew instantly what had happened before she was able to even open her eyes, she had been in this position before: _her team had lost the Apex Games_.

 “Hey, ya alive in that skull?”

The voice of a young, accented woman slowly brought Wraith back to reality again. She attempted to sit up in the hospital bed on high alert, but the other woman insisted that she remained in a comfortable position, ushering her back down as her medical treatment was not yet over. She was reluctant to comply, but the stoic void-jumper recognised the popping makeup and twin-buns anywhere. It was her ex-teammate.

“You’ve been out, stone-cold for _two days_ , sunshine - beauty sleep's over now, you’ll be discharged soon,” she reassured her with this, albeit she was still sulking over the fact that she had lost another match, although she masked this with her bubbly personality for the sake of treating patients. 

Wraith, on the other hand, was less discreet about her disappointment, swearing under her breath at yet another preventable loss; she couldn't wait to take her frustration out on training dummies later on, but for now, she could hardly move - it was best she followed the doctor’s orders.

“ _Lifeline,_ was it?” She asked to clarify, steadily recovering from the drug-infused sleep, turning to face the healing drone that hovered beside her, injecting nanotechnology into her veins that worked to aid in a fast recovery from death. If there was one thing different about this familiar experience, it was the first time she ever had a visitor, never mind the fact that it was a fellow competitor. “Why are you here? _We’re not teammates anymore._ ”

“So, what? _Girl_ , real life isn’t the Apex Games, plus I volunteer here too,” the medic retorted, using her skilled hands to change the bandages around a minor, stitched-up wound on Wraith’s leg. She raised a brow at this, to which the other woman caught on, and responded with a smile. “I owe you this gesture, a'ight? You saved me, y’know, knocked down the madman before he could make me a trophy kill.”

“You don’t owe me anything, you still died, because I failed to save my team,” Wraith pointed out, feeling ashamed of her own failure, “you have every right to be angry at me.”

“Relax yourself, it’s just a game - besides, we had no chance with level-two loot against legendary.”

“I should have done better--”

“Let it go, bee.”

Wraith wasn’t really sure what to expect from this conversation or why the other woman was so insistent on helping her, she failed to save her team that worked harder than the past competitors because she was too distracted by her own mission to raid the area for clues towards the truth. Wraith did not consider the fact that maybe she was missing the point, thinking things through negatively was her coping mechanism, it was a paranoia streak gone out of control.

Lifeline sensed her discomfort and carried on.

“Listen, _a’ight_ , it was a fun match. You were the first teammate that cooperated fairly and _at least_ tried to save me - even if you failed at that, _okay_ \- but I appreciated it, I actually got to live to make it to the top-two. It was nice of you, so I want to thank you and shake your hand on it.” She replied, securing the fresh dressings with medical tape, nodding her approval over Wraith's recovery - the technology had advanced the healing process, so she was free to walk out any time now.

Lifeline extended her hand in an offering, a move that made Wraith instinctively tense up; social situations like these were technically new to her, given her limited memory ever since waking up in _that place_ , so she did not know how to react. She at least chose to listen on. “-Let’s be friends, ‘Lifeline’ is just my alias, so you can call me _Ajay_. Ajay Che. Count on me for medical opinions, I will give ‘em to you, though maybe not during the games, _if we end up as enemies that is..._ ”

Wraith cracked a smirk in amusement at that.

“My name is Wraith, you already know that, but it’s _just_ Wraith,” this was the response Ajay half-expected, as she made the assumption that she would get a proper name from her after everything, but she chose not to pry on the matter. She respected that not all fighters were open books, but at least her hand was acknowledged in a shake, which was all that the chipper medic needed from her. Wraith continued; "I should thank you too, for helping me out here, all I remember was _that man_  with the mask messing me up before I blacked out."

"Ah ye', that was Caustic, you're lucky he gave you a fast death - that was my first time meetin' him, but I have heard rumours about his.... _abilities_." 

"Abilities?" 

"Nothing like _yours_ , I mean, but he uses methods I detest to the end of the universe - he gets off at watchin' his enemies die a slow and painful death by lurin' them into his toxic gas traps. Nobody knows who he really is, too."

"I see," Wraith nodded, making sure the intel was engraved in memory so that she would not make the same mistake of losing to him again. It was interesting to her that he kept his name quiet, she wondered if it was by choice or if he had forgotten his name like she did, albeit she refused to compare herself to a monster like him - it took her all this time to see herself other than such, accepting her abilities and the voices inside her head as strengths - but the small resemblance was there, she wanted to dig for more information to use against him. "Anything else you can tell me about him?"

"Apart from just an alias and _gross_ tactics, I'm all out of tea on him, he's like a ghost in the ring. If you get him on your team, though, ya' best watch your own back and keep well away from him... He _will_ leave you to die, he might even be the cause of it."

"Right."

“Anyway, 'nough of that drama - you don't need to thank me for doin' my part, _I'm a medic!_ Perhaps we will be squad-mates again, some time, ye’? Just hit me up."

"...Maybe."

Ajay turned away to dispose of her gloves and sterilise for the next patient, she chuckled with that same signature 'Lifeline' smile she wore, albeit it lacked the murderous intent it had in the ring before when she played 'God' - deciding who lived and who died. "I need to bounce, boo - _you should too_ , get some food in you - remember, _an apple a day keeps Ajay away!_ ” The woman sang with the accent flowing off her tongue, tossing Wraith the fruit as a treat from the basket on the table, then making her leave to tend to the next survivor.

Wraith nodded her farewell, then made her exit from the infirmary with regained composure and a new contact to fall back on: _Lifeline_. A reliable medic and a potential friend.

She would remain as just _that_ though, for Wraith had her reasons to distance herself from the crowd. There would be no pre-made squads with friends, the last match only strengthened her opinion further when she got too personal with her squad; the safety of friends would only distract her further from the real cause, she could not afford to do that. Wraith accepted that she was selfish about this stance, but there was no way she would go through watching good people die while she ran off for answers, so she made the conscious decision to continue to team up with meaningless psychopaths to make her feel better with going off on her own.

She was clever in choosing _not_ to promise Lifeline. 

She was determined to succeed this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like, zoinks, here's another one.
> 
> I love writing established friendships and lol I can't wait to see how they'll last in Apex Games.
> 
> Also, fear not, Mirage isn't in this chapter because he ulted and yeeted himself off the map, can't catch what you can't see (3rd chapter is gonna be posted soon since it's finished okay don't shank me).
> 
> P.S Many thanks for the kudos, you don't know how happy that made me feel, since this is my first time doing this. Also General-Lee thank you for that comment!!! :D Hope to have you stay <3


End file.
